goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Austin and Anthony call Female Kana a crybaby during Titanic/Beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie
Cast *Austin and Anthony *Female Kana *Casey Kelp *Seaberry Delight *Nowi *Roll Light *Sheeta *Midori *Linkle *Tiki *Mermaid Bomber *Kairi *Shigure *Bing Bong *Reggie *Geon Transcript Part 1: Austin and Anthony bully Female Kana during Titanic huge time *(London, United Kingdom, September 3, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful snowy winter evening. The monster children are watching Titanic. However, Austin and Anthony are not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Titanic, Jack's death) *(A young dragon girl named Female Kana starts whimpering and sniffling as her eyes began sparkling with tears and she began crying and it made Austin and Anthony very happy) *Anthony: Ha! (X20) Female Kana, due to being sad over Jack's death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby dragon! (X10) *and Austin began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Female Kana in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Anthony: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of flash floods you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Anthony, Austin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Austin: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Anthony, Austin and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby dragon!! *Kana began to bawl even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire GoAnimate Omega Cinemas, killing over 2,000,000 innocent people, injuring over 1,800,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives *Shigure: (Does a Dragon roar from Eragon) (Changes to Shouty Voice 2000% louder with black background surrounded by flames) AUSTIN AND ANTHONY!!! (X10) BOTH OF YOU, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! YOU TWO HAVE DONE ANOTHER BAD THING ONCE AGAIN!!!! YOU...BOYS...ARE...IN...VERY...BIG (X30) TROUBLE AND IN MEGA HYPER DEAD MEAT!!!! Part 2: Austin and Anthony get beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie *to: Outside Austin and Anthony's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Part 3 Finale: Female Kana gets calmed with a nail makeover/Shigure and Geon tickle Female Kana's feet/Bedtime foot massage for Female Kana * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Longest Videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Fire Emblem show Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:The King Of The Monsters show